A conventional loudspeaker has a cone that is vibrated over a range of frequencies to generate audible sounds. Typically, a corrugated device called a “spider” is secured to the periphery of the cone to maintain the cone's position before, during, and after, sound-producing vibrations are induced. The spider permits the cone to move forwardly and rearwardly from its resting position with the full range of motion being known as “peak-to-peak excursion.” As the peak-to-peak excursion of a cone increases, so does its ability to produce louder sounds, especially at lower frequencies.
Peak-to-peak excursion of a loudspeaker cone is often made larger by increasing the diameter of the spider attached to the cone and by increasing the diameter of the cone. Unfortunately, the small cabinets or other enclosures that are used to contain a loudspeaker place limits on the sizes of cones and spiders. Thus, the sound produced by many loudspeakers is less than satisfactory in terms of its quality and its volume.